250th Annual Hunger Games SYOT!
by MeepCheep
Summary: *SYOT OPEN* Please submit your tributes! I'm also looking for the twist on this years quarter quell, so message me if you've got an idea!
1. SYOT basics

**Why hello there ^-^ I am MeepCheep. Some of you may know me as Blood Red Death Goddess, or BRDG. I have been blocked from my accout here due to being awesome, so I made a new one xD Here is a link: ** BloodRedDeathGoddess

I post updates there on my storys and stuff so go check it out!

**Alright, ive had to change the formatting to please some very picky readers who cant enjoy a simple SYOT . So I put it in "Story formatting". Its still the form you copy and paste, fill out, and PM to me. Please note that I will be writing the actual story a lot better than I have written this little thing. **

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

Meep Cheep hopped on her computer and logged into her account. There was a particular kind of story she was searching for, an SYOT (submit your own tribute). Scrolling through the results of her search, she came across one labeled **250th Annual Hunger Games SYOT!** Noting that it was still accepting tributes, she scrolled down until she found she was looking for. She quickly filled out out the tribute form and Pmed it to the author, as she had noted that it accepted no tributes in the reviews. Her character was detailed and well thought out, therefore more likely to be chosen, and hopefully the author will be able to use her. You see, Meep Cheep knew that more detailed the character, the more likely it was to be chosen. The form she filled out was very similar to the following;

Tribute Name:  
Gender:

District:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Body Type:

Eye color:

Hair color:

Skin color:

Overall Appearance Description:

Personality:

Habits:

History:

Friends/Family of Tribute (short description of personality, looks and name):

Weaknesses (at least 3, more if possible):

Strengths (at least 3):

Weapons of Choice:

Fears:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Love in Arena?:

If so, why? (I will only be choosing 1 or 2 couples for romantic stuffs):

Reaped or Volunteered:

If volunteered, why?

Reaction:

Death:

**Meep Cheep also learned that a sponsor system was being held. It looked a bit like this;**

You earn points by:

answering questions (10 pts)

sending in tributes (30pts)

reviewing (40pts)

Things you can buy with said points:

Bread: 100 pts

Water: 200 pts

Water Bottle: 100 pts

Soup Broth: 300 pts

Soup: 600 pts

Meat: 1000 pts

Fever Serum: 1000 pts

Poison Antidote: 1500 pts

Burn Ointment: 1200

Love Potion: 4000

Cure All: 10,000

Jacket: 500 pts

Sleeping Bag: 600 pts

Rope: 700 pts

Basic Weapons (spear, knife, sword, axe, wooden bow and arrows): 1000 pts

Specialized Weapons (Sickle, Katana, Shuriken, Metal Bow, [message me about any others]) : 2000

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~**

**I will be keeping track of your points and updating you on them :) This will be on my profile along with the frequently updated tribute list**

**MaximumAngel1: 70 pts**

**Emmeline C. Thornbrooke: 30 pts**

**Peace Love Hunger Games: 70 pts**

**Guardianofthegods: 30 pts**

**After the Rose: 30 pts**

**Tribute List:**

**District 1**

Boy:

Girl: Nissa Katherine Williams

**District 2**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 3**

Boy:

Girl: Rylee Ride

**District 4**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 5**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 6**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 7**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 8**

Boy:

Girl: Ivy Allende

**District 9**

Boy:

Girl: Abigale Vice

**District 10**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 11**

Boy:

Girl: Rowan Kingsley

**District 12**

Boy:

Girl:

**District 13**

Boy:

Girl:

**Please PM me if there's something not on the list that you'd like to get! I'm open to suggestions :) Keep me on my toes, and I can promise you an exciting story.**

**I won't be doing chariot rides or reapings in detail due to the time it takes to write them, but I will do an overview. Review your feedback! I update faster the more reviews I get. I haven't had this account long enough to get a Beta Reader so it's all me. There's bound to be a few mistakes here and there, but other than that, send me your tributes and enjoy!**

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O


	2. District 1 Nissa Williams

**Hey guys ^-^ Here is your first reaping! I hope you enjoy it. Remember, I post faster and you get points for each chapter you review :3 Feedback is incredibly helpful. **

**Oh, I have a Facebook page! I post stuff on there about updates and such so that you know I didnt just fall off the face of the earth. Here is a link: **** BloodRedDeathGoddess**

**Also, all updates for open tribute spots, sponsor stuffs, and the tribute form are on my profile! I need more tributes still. I post the reapings numerically, but we need more tributes to get this story rolling! **

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

Nissa Williams- District 1

_ Alright, when I volunteer... what will I do?! Should I go with a cocky air? Or maybe I should be stoic... I cant look scared. The scared ones are always picked off first. How about confident? Yes confident sounds perfect..._

These were the thoughts running through Nissa's head as she braided her waist long, wavy, black hair into its typical waterfall braid. Everything had to be planned out perfectly, maybe that would quell the nervous jitter in her stomach. She had to make it to the stage before any of the other girls, which shouldn't be too much of a problem. She was fit and slim, used to running, but so were most of the District 1 girls... But she had to get to the Capitol. Looking down, she realized her had had drifted to the handle of the dagger her brother had given her, as it often does when she is nervous. Her hooded gray eyes suddenly gleamed with fierce determination as she thought of her older brother Josiah.

_He isn't dead, _she thought, _I know he isn't. I can feel it. _Her eyes locked on to a few strands of wavy hair and she quickly tucked it away into her braid. Stepping back, she examined her self in the mirror. She had comfortable running shoes on, and black shorts with a matching tight black top. Eyes still reflecting the determination she felt swelling in her chest, she turned and jogged out the door and to the city center.

There were already a fair amount of people packed into the front of the 16 year old girls section, but Nissa managed to get fairly close to the front. Standing squished between a fairly large muscular girl, and a girl about her own size, she listened and applauded the mayors speech. Hands and knees quivering, she awaited the moment that she would be standing on that stage, ready to kill, to become victor, and to find her brother. There was a split second between when the escort asks for volunteers, when all the girls shriek before charging towards the stage. That would be her moment. That one second head start would be all she needed.

_Deep breaths, I can do this. _A thin layer of sweat broke out on her ivory skin as every muscle in her body tensed, waiting. Her hand latched on to the nearly perfectly concealed dagger at her hip. All the sounds around her of shuffling feet, breathing, babies crying, all dulled around her. There were only 2 words she was looking for.

"Any Volunteers?" All the tension in her muscles seemed to burst, filling her veins with adrenaline as her feet hit the ground hard, her arms pumping, as she booked it towards the stage. She dared not look back for fear of slowing down any. All she has was a seconds head start. There it was, 10 feet, 5 feet, 4 feet away as she ran. Hearing the pounding footsteps behind her gave her the last burst of adrenaline she needed to leap onto the stage, disregarding the stairs completely. Landing firmly, she straightened up slowly, giving herself a second to put her air of confidence together before turning and facing the audience. Her eyes again shone with determination coated with a layer of confidence .

"What is your name deary? The escort asked in an overly sweet tone, handing her the microphone.

"Nissa. Nissa Katherine Williams, and I volunteer as tribute.

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

**So, did you like it? Tell me what you thought! The boys reaping will be up soon :)**


	3. District 1 Skipper Leuth

** Hey im back :D here is your lovely Dictrict 1 male!**

** I still have all the info for this SYOT on my profile but guys I need more tributes. Spread the word! Tell your friends! **

** BloodRedDeathGoddess **

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

Skipper Leuth – District 1

Skipper... In his name alone he could tell what his parents expected of him. Their vision was of a strong, outgoing, proud son that would win the Games and bring honor to his household. In other words, they wanted a Career. What they got was a slim yet strong, intelligent, introverted son who is against the Careers. Still he was forced to train like an animal for the circus and learn to survive through the death of others. Fortunately his father now knew that he would never be an ally of the bloodthirsty Careers.

Skipper leaned up against the white pillar on his front porch and let out a deep yet hushed sigh.

The problem with rich parents was that they expected so much, yet showed their love so little. After all they didn't get where they are through compassion and low expectations.

_This is why they have it better in the lower Districts, _he thought. _Their poverty unites them, because family is all they have._

"Skipper! Get in here and get ready for the Reaping! You can not afford to be late! Remember, you're volunteering this year!" His fathers booming voice echoed through the house. Pulling himself up, Skipper walked into his house. The pastel colored marble floor was cold against his bare feet as he gracefully trotted through the overly large living room and up the grand stair case. He didn't want to volunteer. His father was making him. Not that he could physically make him volunteer, but the urge to make his father proud was enough to make him feel obligated to do it. He was the mayors son after all.

Upon walking into his room, he discovered his older sister, Amber, laying out a nice looking outfit on his bed.

"Hey Skipper, I was thinking you should wear this, for your big day you know..." Her voice trailed off, and although she smiled Skipper detected a layer of sadness and anxiety under the happy mask. She walked up and hugged him, and he returned her embrace.

"Thanks sis. I'll look great up there thanks to you." He smiled slightly, and she ruffled his light pink hair.

"Go get'em tiger!" She called over her shoulder as she walked out. Skipper pulled on the dress shirt she had laid out for him. It was black with silver tiger stripes going down the back, contrasting with his pale complexion and pink hair perfectly. He wore his comfortable black slacks and classy dress shoes.

He hopped into the back his mothers car and they drove to the Reaping, as his father was already there. The roads were fairly packed with all the people heading to the same place, the city center. This is where the Reaping would happen. Where he would volunteer, and make his family proud.

They arrived and Skipper checked in, heading off to the 18 year old boys section. He stood alone, listening respectfully to his fathers speeches, and people gave him his space. Standing near the back of the group, he observed the others discreetly. They were all coiled, ready to make a mad dash to the stage. The escorts heels clacked as she walked to the mic and spoke into it in an eerily cheery voice.

Fist she drew the girls name, and a young lady by the name of Nissa Williams volunteered. Next she chose the male tribute.

The escort drew a name and called it, causing every career there to go wild, yelling and charging for the stage. Fights broke out between them and Skipper calmly walked toward the stage, stepping carefully over the occasional unconscious body.

"I volunteer." He called in a strong voice. Suddenly, everyone froze. Their heads turned towards him and they stepped back, some with contempt or anger inscribed on their faces, others with respect, as he made his way to the stage.

"What is your name handsome?" The escort asked excitedly.

"Skipper Leuth." He said calmly.

"District 1! I present you with your tributes for the 250th Hunger Games!"

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

**So :) Review or somethin haha. I love the characters you guys give me :3**


	4. District 2 Owlie Gleaic

**Hey guys! I'm going to be in Arizona for the next 4 days for my bros wedding, so don't expect any updates till then! But here is your District 2 girl!**

** BloodRedDeathGoddess**

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

Owl Gleaic – District 2

"Owlie!" Her name echoed through the small apartment.

"Owlie we have to get up! Its Reaping day remember?" Owlie opened her silver gray eyes to see her friend Lilac standing over her shaking her shoulder gently.

"We've got to meet up with Comfort before we head to the city center too so get up!"

Owlie swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Her, Comfort, and Lilac always met up before the reaping. They were as close as 3 friends could get, more like sisters in fact. Walking over to the small mirror hanging on her wall, she de-tangled her long brown hair, making sure the blonde highlight on the right side of her head was showing. The way her hair pushed off from the side of her face seemed to resemble an owl, though she was quite beautiful. The freckles that coated her skin gave her a cute quality, and having the body of a model, you'd think she'd be quite popular. That was not so however.

"Owlie lets go!" Lilac called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Owlie pulled on a simple, silver, tight fitting dress and slipped on her sandals, running to catch up with Lilac who was already out the door.

"So where are we meeting Comfort?" She asked as she caught up.

"Just at the check in. Shes probably already there waiting for us."

As they arrived they spotted Comfort looking nervous by the check in.

"Guys I have a bad feeling about this..." Comfort said in a small voice. Her red hair framed her freckle covered, nervous looking face as she walked up to them.

"It'll be alright Comfort. There are thousands of names, and even if we get drawn, someone will volunteer for us." Owlie said, hugging Comfort tightly. This seemed to calm her some as they checked in and took their places. They had arrived just in time, the mayor was finishing his speech.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen! Who is ready for the 250th Annual Hunger Games!" The mayor announced. The crowed was roaring as he stepped aside, giving the stage to our districts escort.

The escort put his overly perfect hand into the females reaping ball, circling around for a while before choosing a slip of paper. Pulling it up to eye level agonizingly slowly, he opened it. Dead silence weighed on the shoulders of everyone there.

"Comfort-" He began to read.

"NO!" A piecing shriek interrupted him. "NO COMFOR I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Again there was dead silence. No one moved accept for Owlie who shoved her way to the stage. Her heart was pumping hard and her head was spinning. She couldn't let Comfort go into that arena. She wouldn't stand a chance. The insecure girl would die within hours.

She stood on the stage next to the escort, trying to hide the fact that she was shaking. Looking into the crowed she saw Lilac and Comfort watching her with horror, holding each other. Owlie stood tall, trying to hide her fear. _I did it for Comfort. I may not have much of a chance but... I couldn't watch her be slaughtered. _

_**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**_

**Yea sorry its kind of short but im running low on time :P Anyway hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. District 2 Jeremy Sawyer Cottrell

**Ok guys, sorry its been so long D: I wont make excuses, but my updates wont be taking this long every time. But here is your next Reaping! I've started it a million times and scrapped every draft :P so if its a little meh, tell me. The updated tribute list is on my profile, along with the standing on points. I am still looking for male tributes! All the female spots are taken. **

**Spots that are open are:**

**D3 Boy**

**D8 Boy**

**D10 Boy**

**D11 Boy**

**D13 Boy**

**Also I have a Facebook page that I use to keep my followers updated because I cant do that here in between chapters. Here is a link: BloodRedDeathGoddess**

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

Jeremy Cottrell – District 2

Jeremy inspected himself in front of the mirror. He wore the typical reaping day clothes which were slacks with a dress shirt. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to show off his muscular arms and his dirty blonde hair was spiked up. All in all he was an every day District 2 career. His tall muscular stature wasn't lanky by any means, but it was also under the average for a career.

_ As long as father is proud of me, I'll be happy. _He thought to himself. _Your father loves the Capitol Jeremy. Don't you want to be just like him? Today is your chance Jeremy. Your trainers have announced that you are ready to volunteer. Go for it... _Jeremy frowned and shook his head to clear it and walked out his bedroom door.

"Lucas! Fredrick! Come on we have to go or we will be late!" He called to his younger brothers as he strode towards the door.

"Jeremy wait for me!" His mother called as she ran down the stairs. Jeremy shot a suspicious glare over his shoulder and kept walking. _She doesn't love the Capitol Jeremy... She is out to get you. Watch your back. _He shook his head again and kept walking. They would be late for the reaping if they didn't hurry.

The Cottrell family arrived at the reaping with just enough time to sign in and take their places before the mayors speech. Jeremy stood tall and proud, ready to fight for his District, to the death if he must. Popping his neck, he stood ready to run for the stage as the escort started talking. Time slowed as he sized up his competitors. He figured he was faster than most of them, and his slightly smaller size was an advantage.

Now! Jeremy raced for the stage as the escort called a name from the mens reaping ball. He weaved in between the other guys and leaped onto the stage, landing in a crouching position with his back to the crowd. He straightened himself slowly, and turned so the audience could get a good look at him. They cheered, and the escort asked him for his name.

"Jeremy Cottrell." He said clearly into the microphone. A cold calculating smile was spread across his lips as he took in the cheering crowd. His father, a peacekeeper to the left of the crowd, stood smiling and clapping, nodding his head approvingly. His mother looked quite upset however. Jeremy ignored it and kept his shoulders back and head high as the escort walked towards the girls reaping ball.

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

**Again I apologize for how long it took to get this up guys ;-; but please review? **

**As I am doing a sponsor system, every once in a while I will give you questions so that you can earn points! The first 2 people to answer the question correctly earn points. The details of the sponsor system are on my profile. Here is your first question!**

**What disorder does Jeremy have?**


	6. District 3 Rylee Ride

**Hey! In the last chapter I asked what disorder Jeremy had. The points go to Stronger123 and Littletimmy223 with the answer Schizophrenia!**

**For those of you who dont know... I'm actually Schizophrenic -hides- **

**If you guys have any questions about the story or for me or about me in particular, feel free to PM or review them! I answer any and all questions. Usually I answer them in the next chapter update so that other people can see them in case they were wondering.**

**Oh I havent updated you on the sponsor system in a while. Just scroll through if you already know what im talking about x3 **

**Im doing a sponsor system! This is to keep things interesting :3**

You earn points by

answering questions (10 pts)

sending in tributes (30 pts)

making suggestions to story (50 pts)

reviewing (40 pts)

Things you can buy with said points:

Bread: 100 pts

Water: 200 pts

Water Bottle: 100 pts

Soup Broth: 300 pts

Soup: 600 pts

Meat: 1000 pts

Fever Serum: 1000 pts

Poison Antidote: 1500 pts

Burn Ointment: 1200

Love Potion: 4000

Cure All: 10,000

Jacket: 500 pts

Sleeping Bag: 600 pts

Rope: 700 pts

Basic Weapons (spear, knife, sword, axe, wooden bow and arrows): 1000 pts

Specialized Weapons (Sickle, Katana, Shuriken, Metal Bow, [message me about any others]) : 2000

**Please PM me if there's something not on the list that you'd like to get! I'm open to suggestions :) Keep me on my toes, and I can promise you an exciting story. **

******Oh! also, just as in the Games, the price of items rises as the Games go on :3 and id really love it If you would suggest items to put on the list :3 **

**As usual, the link to my FB page: **

** BloodRedDeathGoddess **

**Anyway, here are your District 3 reapings! **

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

**Rylee Ride – District 3**

_Screaming. She heard the familiar voice of her sister screaming off in the distance. It echoed around her, bouncing off the walls and ringing in her ears. Her feet couldn't seem to move, like they were being weighed down by something. The screaming was fading, turning into gasps of pain and whimpering for mercy. Rylee urged her feet to move faster, to run, but they refused stubbornly. Her heart was pumping heavy amounts of adrenaline through her veins; her mind was in a panic. She couldn't quite get a grip on what was going on, and right before she could get a clear understanding, everything around her seemed to be fading, like a dream…_

Rylee jerked awake and sat up, her heart still racing from her nightmare. That had been the same nightmare, or should she call it a memory, she had been having for years. There was never anything else… just her sisters tortured screams…..

Shaking her head to clear it of the cobwebs of fear, she remembered that it was the day of the Reaping. Blinking, she shielded her light blue eyes from the bright ray of sun shining through her window, and climbed out of bed. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a dress, which she only wears on reaping day, and slid it on. It was a faded light blue that brought out her eyes and went well with her pale skin. Last year had been her first year in the Reaping, and she had been terrified. Not only for herself but for her older brother Iggy, who was 16. Now he is 17, and she feared for him even more. He had never had to take tesserae because although District 3 was not as rich as Districts 1 or 2, they were not poor. Still, he was 17. This was nearly his last year in the Reaping, and he had a high chance of being drawn. She walked out of her room and down the hall to the kitchen, where Iggy was busy cooking.

"Smells awesome." She said as she sat down at the counter, still trying to shake the ominous feeling her dream left with her.

"It better, I've been up since 6 making you breakfast!" He replied jokingly, brushing his strawberry blonde hair back, not taking his eyes off the omelet he was making.

"Where are mom and dad? They didn't leave early did they? I hate when they do that." she asked as she watched him cook. Iggy didn't say anything.

Just then a small 9 year old girl with blonde ringlets surrounding her round face shuffled into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Morning." She mumbled, climbing on to the chair beside Rylee.

"Morning Angel." Rylee replied, gently ruffling the child's hair. Examining Angel's attire, she grinned. The 9 year old was at the age where she wanted to be independent, and had made sure they all knew that she wanted to dress herself for Reaping day. Even though she wasn't old enough to be entered, she still liked to dress up in garish outfits . The one she had decided on today was poofy and white, trimmed with lace and small strands of fake pearls. On the back there were white wings embroidered into the dress.

"You look very pretty. Almost like an angel." Rylee said teasingly.

"Thanks! I picked it out by myself!" Sometimes Angel seemed so young, and other times she seemed wise beyond her years. It could be quite unnerving. Iggy served up their omelets, and they dug in. He had a knack for cooking. A very very delicious knack. They all cleaned their plates, put them in the sink, and set off for the reaping.

Angel went off to stand with their parents, who always arrived early, and she and Iggy headed off to stand with their age groups. Rylee hated this part, where they all had to stand and wait while the mayor made his speeches that everyone had memorized by the time they were 12. It was suspenseful. _What if someone I know gets reaped? That would be horrible… I hope Iggy doesn't get reaped… but if he does maybe someone will volunteer for him... The odds of him being chosen aren't actually that high… _these thoughts ran through her head as the escort walked up to the microphone. Iggy wasn't fit for the Hunger Games. Sure he was in shape, but he was still shaky emotionally. It was not too long ago that he was hit with depression, hard. It took quite a toll on him. This year he was doing so much better, they had grown very close, but if he was thrown into the Games… Rylee didn't think he would have the emotionally stamina to make it.

"Haaappy Hunger Games!" A peppy voice boomed through the mic. Rylee looked up to see their districts escort, this year with a mucky green theme, standing on the stage smiling. There was some applause, and the escort continued.

"It is now time for our lucky lucky female tribute to be chosen!" She chirped.

Her over manicured hand reached into the females Reaping ball and daintily plucked up a slip of paper like an eagle might have captured a mouse. Slowly unfolding the paper, she peeked over the top with a smile and read the name.

"Rylee Ride!"

The typical applause from District 3 was drown out by the rushing of blood in her ears. She found Iggy's panicked blue eyes and held his gaze. Her feet moved mechanically toward the stage, everything seemed to be deadened. Color, sound, movement, all of it seemed surreal. She found herself staring out at the crowd from the stage, looking into Angels blue eyes that were already flooded with tears. Then she met Iggy's again. His seemed to be draining of emotion and color. _No no no Iggy be strong_ she thought. Her parents' expressions seemed to be mirrors of her own. Shock, fear, sadness. Her heart felt like it had dropped into her stomach as a sudden feeling of impending doom came over her. _I'm going to die…_

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

**So what you think? :) I love your reviews guys they really do help me get the story going. I actually get all excited when I get the notification sayin you reviewed x3 Love you all!**


	7. District 3 MaCall Reed

**Hey guys :) so, im thinking of doing betting here. But im not sure if its too much or what you guys want, so ill tell you how it works and you tell me what you think? **

**This is how it works:**

**Ok, so ill tell you the arena, and at the end of the reapings, you guys will either review or PM me your bet on who you think will do best in this arena. You will be betting your sponsor points! **

**The rules:**

**You must give me at least 1 reason on why you bet on that tribute.**

**If your bet was right, and that tribute makes it into the final 8, I give you as many points as you have bet.**

**You can only bet as many points as you have.**

**You can raise or lower your bet as the story goes on, until the last 12 tributes. **

**If you bet on your own tribute, you must give me a convincing reason or your bet will be invalid**

**What you guys think? I will be keeping track of who bet what and such on my profile.**

**Another question! Do you guys want me to just go straight to the games after the reapings? Or would you like me to skim over the chariots, interviews, and training too? I wouldnt go into extreme detail, but it would be enough for you to get to know the tributes better. It would be helpful for if you guys like the betting idea. Review, PM me, tell me what you think.**

** BloodRedDeathGoddess**

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

MaCall Reed – District 3

The sound of a grand piano drifted through the Reed house, slipping through the walls and into the neighborhood. The sounds were sad, soothing, and flawless. Hands fluttering over the keys like hummingbirds, MaCall Reed sat hunched over the large black instrument as he played. This was the song he played every morning before the reaping.

The sharp click of tap shoes filled the room, the staccato clicks accenting the soothing sounds of the grand piano. MaCall smiled as he glanced up to see his girlfriend, Electra Saylor, tapping away. Electra was a wonderful dancer, and her preference was tap. She loved tapping to his music, and they made a wonderful team.

Macall's song ended with a flourish, as did Electra's tapping, just as Russel and Hypantia, Macall's younger brother and sister, came running in.

"Time for the reaping!" Hypantia yelled. At the young age of 7, she couldn't quite grasp what the reaping really meant. She took off running and chasing Russel around the house until their father came down and calmed them.

"We will be late if we don't get going." He said with a pointed look to the mischievous children. They giggled and ran for the front door. "And take your jackets! Its raining!"

McCall stood from his place at the piano and ran his hand through his spiked black hair. Then he and Electra joined hands and made their way to the reaping.

"Hey look its the _artist_!" The other 15 year olds jeered at him as he took his place.

"At least _im_ not a robot." He shot back with a smirk. They went quiet, glaring and muttering things like "stupid emo" or "just a nerdy artist" to each other. As far as talent went, MaCall was the odd one out. He loved art, not machinery like everyone else in District 3 did. Machinery seemed dull and boring. He preferred to be seated in front of his piano, playing while Electra was tapping, or out in their hideout.

Their hideout used to be a meeting place for the rebels back in the day of the rebellion. Sometimes MaCall wondered if Katniss Everdeen herself had set foot there. The thought made his heart beat faster. He glanced across the small isle that divided the boys from girls and smiled at Electra as the mayor recited the same speech he had every year.

The escort was always very... chirpy. Dressed in a hideous mucky green attire, she greeted them as usual, and started with the ladies.

"Riley Ride!" MaCall let out a breath of relief. Electra was safe again this year. The girl took her place looking shocked. He felt a pang of sympathy for her, that was completely put out at the name that was called next.

"MaCall Reed!" His eyes went wide, but his feet made him stride quickly toward the stage. His hand goes automatically to the bracelet around his wrist and he tugs on it to cover the scars. Instinctively he begins singing quietly under his breath, and his body takes on a natural relaxed look. He took his place on the stage, standing next to his district partner. Electra was standing completely still, looking shocked and heartbroken.

_I'm sorry Electra... _

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

**Im going to try and reply to your reviews more and be more interactive with you guys :) it makes writing this really fun.**


	8. District 4 Serena Oceana

**Alright! So far people have told me that they want a small overview of chariots, interviews, and training. I have decided, that because chariots do the least to help you get to know the characters, I wont be doing them. I will do the training for sure. The interviews sound like they would be fin to write, so I will leave that up to you guys. **

**There is a poll up on my profile asking if you want betting in the story so go vote!**

**I will put a poll up for iof you want interviews after the betting one is complete. I want at least 10 votes!**

**I only need two more characters, the District 11 and District 13 thanks to all you wonderful readers who send me tributes :) **

** BloodRedDeathGoddess**

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

Serena Oceana– District 4

She sat in front of the mirror, analyzing herself. Her light olive skin, her stunning sea-green eyes, her sweet face framed by waist length blonde hair. She twirled a strand of hair between her fingers as she took in her image. The girl looking back at her had been through so much, and had changed so much.

"Serena! Get your a** down here! Now!" she sighed as Alec, her father, yelled from downstairs. He was always impatient, unkind, and rude. But he was her only living family member, so she was stuck with him. Without him, she would be in a children's home. Standing up, she made her way downstairs, and found her father waiting at the bottom.

He grabbed her wrist harshly, and pulled her toward him so that she was inches from his face.

"When I call, you be a good girl and hurry your a** up. I don't have time to wait for you every time we leave the d*** house. Got it?" He growled, shaking her roughly for emphasis. She bit her lip and nodded, her large green eyes staring up at him innocently. He released her from his grasp and stomped out the door. She followed quietly from a distance as they walked to the reaping.

"Hey Serena!" Leo, Serena's best, and only, friend ran to catch up with her. She smiled as he walked next to her. He smiled back, then noticed her wrist that she was favoring slightly.

"He didn't..." Leo growled under his breath. He shot a venomous glare at Alec. Serena hung her head, and tried to pull her wrist away. Leo caught it and gently tied a ribbon he pulled out from his back pocked around it.

"There. Now no one will see." He said. Leo knew her situation, and knew very well that if someone were to find out about her abusive father, she would be taken away.

"Thanks." She said smiling sweetly at him. They signed in and took their places. The mayor was just finishing his speech, the escort taking the stand.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! Its time to pick your tributes!" District 4 was one of the only districts with a male escort. He wasn't bad as far ask escorts go, but he was rather flamboyant. His attire this year seemed to be themed around Alice in Wonderland. He strode over to the females reaping ball, and plucked out a name card. He wasn't one to make the crowd wait, thank god.

"Serena Oceana." He called clearly.

She felt a jolt of electricity go through her body. It started at the tips of her toes, and shot through to the tips of her fingers. Then her body and mind seemed to go numb. She took a shaky step forward, then another, until she reached the stage. By then she had started shaking, her head spinning, already creating strategies and plans. Surviving the Games would be the hardest thing she had ever had to do, but she would try her best. She could be strong. She had to be. She wasn't ready to die yet.

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

**The voting for betting is underway on my profile! So far its 50/50. Anyone wanna break that tie? :) **


	9. District 4 Kendall Brooke

**Heya! So I only have 1 more tribute space open! Its the D11 guy! :) And guys, thanks for sacrificing some of your tributes for the bloodbath. That surprised me. And thank you for your lovely reviews! They are so encouraging :) **

**I'm going on a 2 week vacation. I'll be camping most of the time, so I wont have any service at all. This will be my last update until I come back! The good thing is my writing always improves after these vacations. :) **

**The poll is closed for betting my lovelies! The results are that there will be no betting. **

**Oh and the poll for Interviews is up on my profile! Go vote!**

**So far ive got one vote for yes. If you agree or disagree, tell me! :)**

** BloodRedDeathGoddess **

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

**Kendall Brooke – District 4**

Kendall sat in the living room, towling off his tan muscular figure after his warm up. The living room had been converted into a workout room so that Kendall, and before him, his sister Molly could train. Molly no longer used it due to the fact that she had won the Games a few years back. This left the room to Kendall and his younger brother Tide.

Molly walked down the stairs dragging her feet and rubbing her temples. Kendall put the weights he was working with down rather loudly making Molly flinch and glare.

"Watch it! I've got a killer headache thanks." She snarled.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink so much." Kendall smirked teasingly, his blue eyes glittering, as he pulled on a shirt. Molly had turned into such a party girl after she had won the Games.

"Whatever." She said, rolling her eyes as she made her way to the kitchen. Kendall hopped up and trotted to the kitchen, pulling out a frying pan, careful to not let it clang against other cookware. Molly gave him a questioning look and he grinned. He pulled a package of bacon out of the fridge and started frying it up.

"What are you doing?" Mary asked as he served her the bacon.

"I've heard that bacon cures hangovers." He replied. "Your welcome!" He shot over his shoulder as he walked out the front door with a piece of bacon in his mouth on his way to the reaping.

Kendall ran a hand through his black hair as he strode down the street to the building the reaping would be held in. Most districts had their reapings outside, but because of the unpredictable weather of the coats, they had theirs indoors. As he approached the building he noticed two very cute girls walking behind him. Instinctively he opened the door and stood aside with a friendly smile, allowing them to pass. They giggled and thanked him, and he bowed jokingly. He wandered over to the 17 year old area, chatting with people here and there along the way.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! Its time to pick your tributes!" a masculine voice rang out over the loudspeakers. The crowd applauded, and he put his hand in the females reaping ball.

"Serena Oceana." He called clearly. No one volunteered for her this year. She looked a little shaky, but there was something like determination underlying that fear.

"Now for our male tribute!" He said cheerily. Kendall's muscles tensed, sweat beaded on his forehead. He was near the front so he could easily reach the stage.

"Thoma-" He was cut off as Kendall hopped onto the stage.

"I volunteer." He said loudly.

"Oh how lovely!" The escort clapped over enthusiastically. "Tell us your name?"

"I'm Kendall Brooke." He replied. He stood tall, shoulders back, determination shining in his face. Then he scanned the audience, finding his parents, and he glared at them. They are the reason he was up there. To make them proud. It was sickening that he had to kill 23 other people to get their approval, but if he didn't volunteer, he would be seen as an outcast.

He shot a sympathetic look at his district partner. She still looked nervous. But who in their right mind wouldn't? He then did something that had never been done before. He stepped toward her and hugged her. The audience gasped, then there was a pause. The silence went on and he let her go and stepped back, giving her a sympathetic smile, and the audience went wild.

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

**Well, um yea. I didnt see that coming. Tell me how you like it? XD so if you didnt already know, im gone camping for the next 2 weeks, so I wont be able to update, but hey, ill come back refreshed and expecting some yummy reviews ;)**


	10. District 5 Camilla Kearney

**Hey guys im back! :D its killed me to not be able to update for so long ;-; the great part was coming back to all these reviews :3**

**Now an update on the voting. **

**You guys voted 6:1 yes for interviews! :D so ill be doing those after the reapings. Ill try to keep them fairly short but I also want you guys to get to know the tributes better.**

**Also, if you pay special attention, I've been dropping little hints in these past reapings. These are hints as to what the arena will be ;) Ill give anyone who can guess the arena theme 100 pts. **

**I hope you guys enjoy :)**

** BloodRedDeathGoddess **

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

Camilla Kearney – District 5

Camilla awoke with the sun shining on her face through her window. She must have forgotten to close the curtain last night. She swung her feet over the edge of her make shift bed and stood, looking around her small room. There was nothing in it but a few clothes and a slice of stale bread. She picked up a somewhat less tattered dress, and slipped in on. Her next endeavor was to untangle her wild red hair. She stood there, hesitant to leave, nerves causing butterflies to dance in her stomach. Today was reaping day. And she had a whole different reason to worry.

Trotting to the hatch door in the wooden floor and pulled it up. She looked down and examined the ground before carefully lowering herself and dropping to the ground. After glancing once more at her tree house, she turned and began to jog to the town center.

_If I hurry, maybe I can slip an apple from the market..._

.~.~.~.~.

She arrived at the reaping late as usual, sneaking through the crowd to stand with the 14 year old girls. The escort was already on stage, and heading towards the girls reaping ball. Camilla stood on her tip toes to find the sign language translator she knew would be standing near the stage somewhere. She caught sight of the hand motions just as they were being made.

"Camilla Kearney!"

Dead silence. The kind of silence that if you dropped a pin it would cause a nuclear explosion. Camilla watched the translator sign it, and it replayed over and over in her head. She began to walk slowly, stiffly up to the stage. Her legs felt like lead, and hear head spun. Turning very slowly, she faced the crowd.

Lets pause here for a second. You see, this has caused a million different problems for Camilla. I know what your thinking, that this is the Hunger Games! Of course its going to cause a million problems! Your right, but only partly. It so happens to be that Camilla ran away from home a few years back. She has been living on her own for a while now, in a tree house. Her family all think she is dead. Or should I say, thought she was dead. So now you know. Let us resume.

Camilla's green eyes scanned the crowd for her family, and soon they alighted on the face of her sweet little sister, Freya Kearney. She looked confused, shocked, but most of all, her innocent features prominently displayed pain. Pain from betrayal, pain from loss, pain from fear for her beloved sisters life.

It felt as if a dagger had gone right through Camilla's heart.

Suddenly her heart pounded faster, almost painfully. She realized that the only living victor, the only person who could coach her and teach her to survive, the man sitting behind her on the stage, was her brother.

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

** I've used a slightly different writing style here, id like to know what you guys thought of it, so here is your question for 30 pts! For this question, anyone who answerer gets points. **

**Is this writing style as good, better or worse than my regular writing style?**


	11. District 5 Nelson Guillory

**Guys... I love you xD your such wonderful fans. Seeing all the creative minds out there inspires me and gives me wonderful ideas on how to kill your tributes :3 Im so excited!**

**Here is an update on where you guys are on points so far:**

******BecauseofKillianJones: 460 pts**

******littletimmy223: 320 pts**

******MaximumAngel1: 300 pts**

******Stronger123: 310 pts**

******randomdancer64: 220 pts**

******DefiantGrey: 190 pts**

******girlreadsalot: 150 pts**

******sciencenmed4ever: 110 pts**

******CloveFTW: 100 pts**

******Infection of war: 80 pts**

******Daughteroflove7491: 60 pts**

******Peace Love Hunger Games: 50 pts**

******Taylur: 40 pts**

******Brix8: 40 pts**

******Emmeline C. Thornbrooke: 30 pts**

******Guardianofthegods: 30 pts**

******After the Rose: 30 pts**

******Lighty 7: 30 pts**

******Jaide00: 30 pts**

******PeenissandClato: 30 pts**

******Katniss 111: 30 pts**

******I also dropped another HINT as to what the arena will be in this chapter ;) Have fun.**

** BloodRedDeathGoddess**

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

Nelson Guillory – District 5

Nelson and his gang of friends strolled through the market like they owned the place. Cracking jokes, loudly laughing and pushing each other around until they caught sight of their favorite little plaything. They had no idea what her name was, but her bright red hair was a dead giveaway that this was their favorite victim. She was currently nabbing an apple from a stand worked by and older man.

"Awww look! Our little mute has some guts guys!" Nelson jeered as she ran the other way. She didnt seem to hear them though, and kept on running. The gang kept on joking around until they reached the city center, where the Reaping was being held. As usual they arrived late, and were scolded by the peacekeepers.

"Your late again Mr. Guillory. I suggest you boys shape up." The peacekeeper scolded.

"Yea yea whatever. We're here arent we?" He said as he pushed his way past them to stand with the 14 year old boys. Most of his friends stood by him, others went off to their own age groups. He continued to joke around with his friends until the escort finally made her way to the reaping ball.

_Wait... is our escort holding a cat?..._ In fact she was. The fur was dyed blue to match her hair.

"Hey guys look at that cat!" He laughed, pointing it out.

"Looks almost like its smiling bro.." His friend James noticed.

"Creepy..." Nelson didnt recognize the girls name that was called, but when he turned his attention from the cat, he spotted the redhead mute standing beside the escort. Nudging his friend in the ribs, he motions to the girl, smirking. But inside, it felt almost as if a knot was forming in his stomach, and he didnt know why. The next name that was called took his breath away completely.

"Nelson Guillory!" His face turned immediately from a joking smirk to cold as steel. He makes his way to the stage slowly, still shocked but deciding not to show it. He stands beside the escort, when suddenly a shriek causes him to jump.

Alya, his triplet, is having a complete mental breakdown. The whole crowd stares, wide eyed, as the usually calm spacy girl looses it. No one blames her though. This will be the second triplet she looses, if he doesnt make it back.

Nelson watched as the peacekeepers took her away. The people of District 5 applauded hesitantly, giving Nelson the feeling that they were applauding the touching scene more than the reapings themselves...

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

**Ladies and Gentleman! Here is your next question! Its an OQ (Opinion Question) so you get points just for answering :)**

**Who is the most captivating character so far and why?**


	12. District 6 Sam Tennyson

**I cant wait to get into the Games x3 its gunna be epic. Ive been trying to pound out the reapings cuz I know some of you dont like reading them xD we are about halfway there now! **

** BloodRedDeathGoddess **

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

Sam Tennyson – District 6

"Uhg STOP IT! I hate it when you do this! You just shut down! Its not-"

"Not what Sam? Not _fair_? Well lifes not fair. Deal with it."

Speechless. Sam Tennyson was rendered speechless. Take note of this moment ladies and gentlemen, it rarely happens. Sam always has something to say, a comeback or a retort of sorts. Her smart mouth often gets her into trouble, which usual ends in a fight, like the one she just had with Shadow, her best friend.

Thrusting her curvy hip out and resting her hand on it, Sam grit her teeth as she stalked away. People moved out of her way, knowing that a collision could set her off further. She managed to push her way to the crowd of seventeen year olds that was forming. Tossing her auburn hair over her shoulder, she stood there fuming.

_Shadow is always so irritating. _She thought. _Why cant he just be angry? Why does he have to hide behind that mask all the time? _Completely lost in her thoughts, Sam neglected to notice that the mayor was nearly through his speech. Reality hit when clapping sounded all around her. Shaking her head, she tried to focus on the Reaping that was about to happen, but found her green eyes searching for Shadow in the crowd. She hated fighting with him. How the two of them, with the complete opposite of personalities, could become such close friends was a mystery to her.

"Sam Tennyson!"

_Wh-What? _Her name echoing over the mic made her jump. She realized that everyone was staring at her, expecting her to move. Shock was the only emotion that was currently able to register in her mind. Feet moving roboticly, she somehow managed to make it to the stage, when another emotion registered. Guilt. The last thing she had done before being thrown into an arena to fight for her life was fight with her closest friend.

And thats what he would remember of her. She would never see him again. Never tell him how sorry she was. Never tell him that she loved him...

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

**Well.. That happened. Sometimes as a writer, I dont plan things and they just end up on the page x) I hope you enjoy!**


	13. Shadow Faxmere

**I apologize for how long it took to get this chapter up ;-; Some things came up that I had to deal with. I have not forgotten you my readers!**

**Guys no one updates their SYOTs anymore._. I think I'm the only one who actually updates on a regular basis. This is a depressing fact. **

** Anyway, It has come to my attention that many of you believe im a male... and the other half of you think im female. This entertains me to no end. **

** BloodRedDeathGoddess **

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

Shadow Faxmere – District 6

Shadow stood in the crowd of 17 year olds, pushing his hand through his too-long black hair. He hated fighting with Sam. If she would just be a little more open minded and less stubborn, they wouldn't fight so much. Keeping an eye on her as she angrily shoved her way through the crowd, he quietly hoped she wouldn't start any fights. He would have to go over there and pull her off of whichever unfortunate soul had evoked her wrath, and he was in no mood to deal with that at the moment.

His attention was pulled from his best friend when he heard the Mayors footsteps on the stage. This was when Shadow noticed that his jaw was starting to ache from being clenched. Carefully forcing his jaw to relax, he made himself focus on the mayor, rather than how frustrated he was with Sam. She could just be so _irritating_ at times. Yes she was his closest friend, and nothing would tear them apart, but honestly, he would enjoy a little sympathy now and then.

The Mayor finished up his speech, and Shadow glanced again at Sam. She obviously had her head in the clouds by the glazed look in her eyes. He scowled at her slightly. The escort was drawing the girls name, she would miss it!

"Sam Tennyson!" _WHAT?! _Surprise flickered across his stern face for a split second before he was back in control. His mind started whirring, thinking of ways to protect her. That was his immediate reaction, weather or not they had fought. Glancing at her, he noticed the panic in her eyes and the shock that seemed to have a grip on her whole body. She looked pale and small alone on that stage, her face betraying her fear as her eyes locked with his.

"I volunteer." He called. The escort froze and looked at him as he walked swiftly and confidently to the stage.

"But Shadow-" Sam started to whisper angrily. One glance in her direction silenced her. Here was not the time to discuss this. Besides, he had made his decision. He was going into that arena, side by side with Sam. And he swore on his fathers grave, he would get her home if it took his final breath.

**O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O**

**Alright, your question for the chapter, **

** Am I male or female? Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor. **


End file.
